


Rosemary for Remembrance [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: While flying back to Peking, Laurence has time to consider the nature of memory. (Spoilers for Blood of Tyrants.)Story written by yunitsa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rosemary for Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953468) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl.

**Length:**

9 minutes, 17 seconds

**Music:**

"Beethoven - Cello Sonata No. 4 - I. Andante" by Lynn Harrel and Vladimir Ashkenazy, from Beethoven, the Cello Sonatas

**Streaming :**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 9.9 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/Rosemary%20for%20Remembrance%20by%20Yunitsa.mp3)


End file.
